Grease is Victorious
by YayVictorious
Summary: Tori and Andre met again in the summer vacation on a Single- Camp. They couldn't recognize each other because they had to wear masks and wigs and have a different identity… (Stupid idea, I know but otherwise it's not working…) Written like the musical "Grease" with a few changes. Has Tandre, Bade and Cabbie in it. And a lot friendships :) My first story, please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1:**

**Summary: Tori and Andre met again in the summer vacation on a Single- Camp. They cannot recognize each other because they had to wear masks and wigs and have a different identity… (Stupid idea, I know but other wise it's not working…)**

**Written like the musical "Grease" with a few changes.**

_Roles: Danny Zuko: Andre Harris_

_ Sandy Olson: Tori Vega_

_ Betty Rizzo: Jade West_

_ Kenicke: Beck Oliver_

_ Frenchie: Trina Vega_

_ Jan: Cat Valentine_

_ Sonny La Tierre: Robbie Shapiro_

_Just ignore it if you do not know the musical… It is not that important anyway… If you do not know it: More surprises! If you do know it: Yay :D_

_Changes: In the musical Rizzo and Kenicke are not dating… However, since I am a Bade shipper, Beck and Jade do :D. _

_The Characters ,duh! :D_

_Some other things, but I do not know them right now… If you know the musical, you will see. _

_I can't use all characters from "Grease" because there are so many…_

This is my first story, Yay I am so exited :D

**I do not own Victorious and Grease.**

_Tori's POV:_

I woke up after a long flight back home. I thought about what happened in the summer vacation. I met this person, Danny. Even if he has the same name as my ex-boyfriend, I really like him… However, sadly I am not even sure, if it is his real name, because we had to hide our identities… Oh my god, today's the first day of school! I just realised that! I have to hurry, Trina will not wait… It is about time I make my drivers license..

After I showered and ate breakfast, I finally heard Trina come down the stairs. She wore a yellow shirt, a pink skirt, black high heels and a pink jacket with the words "Pink Ladies" on it. I've never seen this jacket before. "Trina?" I asked "what's up with the jacket, is it new?" "It is…" she answered "Jade made it for us." "Ahh… Wait Jade? Since when are you and Jade friends?" Wow, I just sound exactly like Beck… "Since you were in that Single-Camp thing for losers." I rolled my eyes. "But why would Jade buy you a jacket which says "Pink Ladies"? And who's us?" I was confused, what happened in the four weeks I wasn't home?

"I'll answer all your questions in the car, we have to hurry, I want to come early, so more people can look at my gorgeous outfit and me!" I rolled my eyes, again, the second time this day... and I'm only awake for an hour… Good start! That was sarcasm by the way…

_In the car:_

"So?" I started. "Wait Tori, I have to put my lip gloss on!" "Trina you're driving, couldn't you do that at home?" "No, my lips wouldn't shine so much if I do it at home!" "That doesn't even make sense!" "Yeah it does! Because…" "You know what I don't want to argue with you about that. So, will you answer my questions?" "What questions?" Trina asked. I looked at her. " Ahh, okay. Just wait a sec." She throws her lip-gloss behind her. "Well…" I said. "Well when you went to your stupid Single-Camp where normally just old desperate people go to, Cat called me because her brother stuck in the toilet. And she needed help, because her parents went out to buy the special medicine for her brother and Jade, who was visiting her refused to help her." "Why did she call you and none of the boys?" I asked her. "Well maybe because I'm pretty?!" I rolled my eyes the third time this morning. "She said Beck, Andre and Robbie were all busy doing "Secret Boys Stuff"." "Secret boys stuff?" I asked what that is. "That's what I was wondering too, but Cat said she doesn't know. Well, anyway so I went to Cat's house to help her brother out of the toilet, he really…" "No details please, just say what happened after this." "Well after we got him out, Cat's parents came home and Cat, Jade and I went to Cat's room. After awkward silence, I asked: What do you think the secret boys stuff is? Jade answered: Why do you care? …Well, you know her. After a short argument between me and her, Cat asked Jade: Common Jadey, tell us!" "How would Jade know, what they are doing?" "I was asking the same, but then I remembered that her and Beck are dating, remember?" "Oh yeah, I forgot…" "They are dating far over three years and they are one of your best friends, how could you forget that?" "I have other things to think about, but whatever, just continue with your story." "Okay, well she told us that Andre, Beck and Robbie have formed a gang. Andre's the leader, because well, it was his idea. However, she also told us that he isn't home for four weeks, because he went to some vacation or whatever, I didn't care. Well so, Beck and Robbie were hanging out together, which Jade seemed to don't like at all, because she was complaining about it like ten minutes that Beck rather hangs out with Robbie who's a total loser in her mind than with his own girlfriend until we interrupted her. Suddenly I came up with an idea: I said:" Hey, why don't we form a gang too?" Cat and Jade agreed because hey, it's a cool idea I mean, it's mine so…" "Okay I get it, go on." I interrupted her. "Then we had to choose a name. After like twenty stupid names Cat came up with the name "Pink Ladies" I thought this was a cool name for us but Jade thought it was stupid. So we made a deal, she can be the leader if we get named "Pink Ladies" she first said she doesn't want to be a leader of a gang with such a stupid name, but Cat begged her to and then she agreed with it. A few days later she gave the jackets to us, which she let her mom's boss do for her." "So you formed a gang because the boys did too?" I asked, I couldn't believe she took so long to tell this story, we're almost at school! "I could have said it like that, yeah…"

Kk, hope you ... didn't hated it... The next chapter is at school. It's my first story, so if you have any good tips or something I'd be happy if you tell them :)


	2. Chapter 2

_At school:_

Trina and I get out of the car and went to the Asphalt Café… I really missed being here… Anyway, at the Asphalt Café were Cat and Jade… OMG I have not seen them for over one month, I missed them so much! I ran at their table, Cat who was also wearing a "Pink Ladies" jacket squalled happily and ran into my open arms. We hugged tightly. Jade got up from her seat to hug me. "Oh my god, I missed you guys!" I said to them smiling. "Where are the boys?" I asked. "What do you care?" –Jade… of course! ""They're in Black Box Theatre!"- Cat. "Cool, thanks… Why aren't they here with you guys?" "Boys stuff… again!" Jade said bitterly. "So how did your vacation go, Tori, you find someone cute at your single camp?" Cat asked sweetly.

_Andre's POV:_

I was in the Black Box Theatre with Beck and Robbie, talking about how our holidays went until Sinjin showed up. "Hey guys!" He said creepily. We greeted him friendly. "How did your vacation go?" He asked. I was about to tell him about the Single-Camp I went to when he said:" Uh uh… Sing it!" "Sing it?" I asked. What a stupid idea… But well, it's Sinjin… "Yes! Do it! Now!" Beck and Robbie gave me a weird look. I started singing.

_Author's POV:_

Andre and Tori started singing:

Andre: Summer lovin' had me a blast

Tori: Summer lovin' happened so fast

Andre: I met a girl crazy for me

Tori: Met a boy cute as can be

Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone (Beck, Robbie, Sinjin, Andre, Cat, Jade, Trina, Tori): Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh

Thunderbirds (Andre, Robbie and Beck's Gang-Name): Tell me more, tell me more

Sinjin: Did you get very far?

Pink Ladies: Tell me more, tell me more

Cat: Like does he have a car?

Everyone: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh

Andre: She swam by me, she got a cramp

Tori: He ran by me, got my suit damp

Andre: I saved her life, she nearly drowned

Tori: He showed off, splashing around

Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Pink Ladies: Tell me more, tell me more

Trina: Was it love at first sight?

Thunderbirds: Tell me more, tell me more

Beck: Did she put up a fight?

Everyone: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh

Andre: Took her bowling in the arcade

Tori: We went strolling, drank lemonade

Andre: We made out under the dock

Tori: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock

Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh

Thunderbirds: Tell me more, tell me more

Rex: But you don't gotta brag

Pink Ladies: Tell me more, tell me more

Jade: Cos he sounds like a drag

Everyone: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH

Tori: He got friendly, holding my hand

Andre: While she got friendly down in the sand

Tori: He was sweet, just turned eighteen

Andre: Well she was good you know what I mean

Everyone: Woah!

Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

Everyone: woo, woo, woo

Pink Ladies: Tell me more, tell me more

Cat: How much dough did he spend?

Thunderbirds: Tell me more, tell me more

Robbie: Could she get me a friend?

Tori: It turned colder - that's where it ends

Andre: So I told her we'd still be friends

Tori: Then we made our true love vow

Andre: Wonder what she's doing now

Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...

Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!

_Andre's POV:_

"Wasn't that fun to sing?" Sinjin asked. We gave him some weird looks. He quickly ran away. He's so … I don't even know! "Sooo what was her name?" Beck was interrupting my thoughts. "Hm?" I asked, what is he talking about? "Your girl man!" Rex helped me. "ohh yeah. She told me, her name was Sandy but I'm not sure if it's true…" "Why should she lie to you?" Beck asked. "Well because we had to assume secret identities." "On a Single-Camp?" He asked in disbelieve "how stupid is that?" " Yeah it's weird, I know, but…" "What sense do the secret identities make?" Robbie was wondering. "I don't know man, maybe to make a relationship more interesting?" "Sorry, but that's really stupid. You don't need different identities to make a relationship interesting, you need…" "Yeah, I know but not everybody can date a girl like Jade, with her nobody would ever get bored." I interrupted Beck. He smiled slightly. "So how does she look like?" Robbie wanted to know. "Well she looked perfect… She was tall and thin, and she had longish blond hair." "Wait, you said you had different identities, right?" Beck asked. I nodded. "Mhm" "So what did you look like? And what was your name?" ...Why does he want to know that?

**Yaaay, that's the new chapter :) Thank you for reading :D You can review if you want to :) (That's the nice way to say R&R :D Yup, I'm trying to be funny :D) Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or something.. I'm still learning! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Andre's POV:_

"So what did you look like? And what was your name?" Why does he want to know that? "Well I called myself Danny and I had short black hair… But why do you want to know that?" "Just wait… You'll see" He answered. Then suddenly the bell rang. "Looks like school starts again." Robbie said the final words and we left the Black Box Theatre together.

_Tori's POV:_

The whole students at the Asphalt Café were giving us weird looks. "What are you looking at?" Jade asked them. "Yeah" I said. "This is a performing arts high school I thought singing is normal here!" They were looking away. "So how was that boy called, what did he look like? Oh my god that's so exiting!" Cat said, clapping her hands. "Well he told me, his name was Danny and he had black, short curly hair… However, I'm sure, that was just his secret identity, because you know we weren't allowed to be ourselves. I was a girl named Sandy and had blond hair so I guess I'll never see him again." I said sadly. "I'm getting bored, bye." Oh, Jade. She left us alone. Cat was smiling at me. "What is it Cat?" "I asked. "Nothing, I have to go, Robbie wants to meet me before class." She told me exited. "Um Tori, we probably should go to, the bell goes in one minute." Trina said to me. "Kay, let's go!"

_Robbie's POV:_

I went to my locker to meet Cat. I had my guitar with me. I wanted to tell her about my newest dream. Because I bet, she's the only one who won't laugh at me. Oh there she comes. She looks so cute with her red hair. "Robbie!" She squealed happily and ran to hug me. I hugged her back. Man, it feels so good. "So what did you wanted to tell me?" She asked. I smiled at her. "I have a new dream." I started. "Ohh, onetime I dreamed, that my brother was eaten by purple zebras, so I had to…" "Cat!" I interrupted her. "Whaty?" "I meant that I wanted to tell you, that I want to be a Rock Star, when I'm older." "Oh Robbie, that's so cool, you'll have tons of concerts and fans and nobody would ever be mean to you again!" "You don't think, that my idea is stupid?" "No, I think it's cool." The bell rang a second time. "I have to go to class, bye Robbie!" "Bye Cat." I smiled and get my books out of the locker.

_Jade's POV:_

I got my things out of my locker and texted Beck: **I'm waiting at your locker. Hurry! **After like half a minute he texted back: **I'm on my way. Love you, Beck. **I didn't respond. I watched Cat and Robbie while I was waiting. I wonder what they were talking about… The Vega's passed me. Finally Beck and Andre came. "Hey Babe." Beck was greeting me. I looked at him. "What did you took so long?" "Andre and I had to talk about some things… you know, without Robbie…" "I'll go to my locker. See ya guys!" "Bye Andre" Beck said. "What you were taking so long?" I asked. "And why without Robbie?" Beck sighed. "We want to find Robbie a girlfriend." "Why?" I was wondering "Isn't he able to handle his own life?" Beck looked at me. "Seriously Jade? You know Robbie." I smiled. "I think, I know a girl who would go out with Robbie." I said. "You do? Who?" "I have to ask her first, but I think, she's doing it." "Whoever it is, please don't pay or hurt her in some way. We just want him to be happy." The bell rang. "Don't worry; I won't spend my money on Robbie." I answered, took his hand and led him to the first class.

**I know, it's short, I'm sorry! :( But hey, it had Cabbie and Bade in it! So I hope you'll forgive me :)**

**Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Victorious and Grease. And all the songs and characters. Because yesterday Dan Schneider came to me and gave Victorious to me as a 'Happy it's not your Birthday' present. I 'talked' to Nickelodeon and they promised me to renew the show. Then I told them that they're stupid, and better do Victorious on Teen Nick or Nick at night. They also promised me to call every channel in this whole world and make Victorious being the only show that's allowed to be on TV. Because a 14 years old girl, that wasn't even alive when Grease was filmed (and she still owns it) has this much power over the world. BTW, I'm the new president of America. You just don't know that, because it's a secret. **

**Okay, seriously now: ****_I don't own Victorious and Grease. _**

* * *

_At Lunch:_

_ Beck's POV:_

I was sitting at the lunch table, waiting for Jade. I have to ask her about the girl, who she thinks wants to go out with Robbie. Ahh there she's coming. "Hey, babe." I greeted her and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey, what's up?" She asked me.

-"Umm nothing. But we have to talk about a few things…"

-"So you wanna break up?!"

-"What?! No, not that kind of things, you know about the thing with Robbie… And this girl…"

-"Oh yeah… About that… You have to make Robbie to ask out Cat."

-"You really think, Cat would go out with Robbie?"

-"Yup."

-"Oh, and why is that?"

-"Because she told me, she has a crush on him, so make Robbie asking her out, and everything's alright."

-"And how are we supposed to do that? Robbie's way to shy, for just asking Cat out."

-"Then think about something… Like dare him to."

-"Dare him? Seriously, Jade?"

- "Do you have a better idea?!"

-"No… But I will find some way for him to ask her out."  
-"Good."

-"Hey, have I already told you, that Andre's met a girl at a 'Single Camp'?"

-"A what?"

-"Single camp. To meet people, to date."

-"No way... I'd never thought of that.

-"Sarcasm hurts, babe. Anyway, he actually met a girl there. Just too bad, he doesn't know who she is."

-"Let me guess, because they had secret identities."

-"Uhm, yeah, how do you know?"

-" Because Tori went to a single camp like that."

-"Oh… Wait, Tori… What did she looked like?"

-"I'm not sure. I think she said she had blonde hair and…"

-"Did she named herself Sandy?"

-"Don't interrupt me!"

-"Jade, just answer my question!"

-"Ugh, alright. I think so…"

-"Oh my god, did she fall in love with some guy named Danny, with black hair?"

-"Yes. Looks like Tori and Andre fell in love with each other. In different personalities. Wow. That's weird.

-"It is."

-"Hey, we should let them know!"

-"Yup, we should. Oh look, there're coming Cat, Trina and Robbie!"

-"And there are Tori and Andre. Let's destroy some friendship."

-"Jade, we won't destroy their friendship, they'll start dating!"

-"We'll see…"  
She looked at me and took my hand, to lead me to Cat, Trina and Robbie. "Hey guys!" They greeted us. "Yeah, hey. Look, you have to come, see something." Jade exclaimed almost exited. "Oooh what is it? A surprise?" Cat. No surprise there. "Not for you" –"Phew" –"But for Tori and Andre." "Why Tori and Andre?", Trina asked. "Because they fell in love this summer and didn't knew it was them." I told them. "Oh my god, that's so cute!" Cat squealed. "Soo, are we going over there?" Robbie asked. "Obviously." Jade answered. So we all went over to Tori and Andre. "Hey Danny, hey Sandy." Jade. Seriously, they had to find out like that? "What?" Tori and Andre asked at the same time. "Oh come on. You guys know what I'm talking about." "I-I really don't…" Tori answered confused. "I'm talking about the summer camp. Andre was Danny and Tori was Sandy. You know the rest of the story" Jade said slyly. Tori and Andre looked at each other … There was a looong awkward silence between them.

_Andre's POV:_

WHAAAAT!? Tori was Sandy, but how… Tori's my best friend! I can't date my best friend! She wouldn't be my best friend anymore. More like a girlfriend! And it's Tori. I mean.. I don't like her that way… "Listen Tori… I don't mean to hurt you but, maybe we should forget, what happened. You're my best friend. And I like you. A LOT! But just… not that way, you know…" I heard me say. She looked hurt. Like really hurt. I feel so sorry. But I don't want a relationship with her. It's not like I would like her, it's more like… I just don't see her as the perfect person for me to date. "Oh, okay, I understand that" She answered, smiled weekly at me and left. The others looked at me with sympathy. Except Jade. She tried to hide a smile. Well… At least she was smiling. "I maybe should go after her." Trina said. And went after Tori. The rest sat down and started asking me, if I'm alright. After I made that sure for like a hundred times, we talked about school, cars and other stuff, we're interested in. Then the bell rang and we all left to our classes.

* * *

**Okay. That's the chapter for today. I hope, the chat thingy didn't confused you. I was just too lazy, for always writing ****_she said _****or ****_I told her confused._**** But tell me if you're okay with that. Because it's much easier. I would write: ****_Don't forget to review! :D _****But it's almost impossible to 'forget' that, 'cause the review thing is right under this AN. So, review if you want to. Sounds much nicer anyway. But not, if you read it in a Jade voice. Anyway. Sorry for all the long ANs... So... Bye :) Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's the next chapter :) I don't own Victorious or Grease. But I own the unicorn upstairs. It's not real thought. But I wish it would be. I love unicorns. And ice cream. I'll go get some and you start reading the story, k?**

* * *

_Friday Evening, the Vega's house:_

****_Tori's POV:_

Wow, this week went fast **(A.N.: Sorry for that :/ :D) **Cat, Trina and Jade act like BFFs the whole time and so do the boys with each other. Yup, I'm kind of outstanding.

-"Tori!"

-"Ugh, what do you want, Trina?"

-"Cat and Jade are coming over every minute and you have to give me my pyjamas!"

-"Why don't you just get them yourself?"

-"Because I'm in the bathroom!"

I sighed and got up to get her stupid pyjamas. I just gave Trina her PJs when it rang at the door. That must be Cat and Jade. "Open the door" Trina called from the bathroom. I went upstairs and opened the door. "Hiii Toriii!" Cat squealed happily, when she ran inside. "Hey Cat. Jade." I greeted them 'friendly'. Jade said nothing and just let herself fall on our sofa. "Hey guys" Trina said as she came down the stairs. Jade just mumbled something that may have been a 'hello' and Cat basically jumped in Trina's arms to hug her. "Woohaa it's okay Cat, I know people love to see me!" Trina told Cat. "Why are you so over happy?" I asked her. I mean seriously, it's normal, that Cat is a 'little' happier than normal people are, but this is even extreme for her. "Because Robbie asked me out for a date! And I said yes! And then it was awesome and then he asked me out for another one and then I said yes again!" "Soo, Robbie and you are dating now?" I asked. "Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "Do you guys want to know what our first date was like?" Cat asked sweetly. "NO!" Jade yelled at her. "Why not?" Cat looked like she was about to cry. "Because you've told me like a hundred of times and I just can't stand all this freakin' happiness!" "Oh, okay… Can I sing a song about him?" "A song?" Trina asked in disbelieve. Jade just groaned, so Cat started singing:

Robbie my love, I miss you more than words can say.

Robbie my love, please keep in touch while you're away.

Hearing From you can make the day so much better,  
Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter.  
I really flipped over the grey cashmere sweater,  
Robbie my love, Robbie my love, Robbie my love, Robbie my love.

Robbie you know you're absence makes me feel so blue.  
That's okay though, your presents make me think of you.  
My mom will have a heart attack when she catches,  
Those petal pushers with the black leather patches.  
Oh how I wish I had a jacket that matches.

Robbie my love, Robbie my love, Robbie my love, Robbie my love.  
Don't keep your letters from me, I thrill to every line.  
Your spellings kinda crummy, but honey, so is mine.  
I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty.  
You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty,  
I don't mind.

Robbie you see. You'll hold me in your arms someday.  
(Robbie my love)  
And I will be wearing you're lacy lingerie.  
(Robbie I'm yours)  
Thinking about it, my hearts pounding already.  
(oOoOoO)  
Knowing when you get home we're bound to go steady.  
(Ohohohohoh)  
And throw your service pay around like confetti.

Robbie my love (12x)

God, I can't believe you actually wrote a song about him!" Jade said as Cat stopped singing. "Why not, I thought that was so cute," I told her. "Aww, thank you Tori!" Cat said and ran over to hug me. "Oohh Tori?" She said while hugging me. "What do want Cat?" "I want to make you make you ear piercing holes!" She excitedly clapped her hands. "What?! No! And Anyway, I already have some." I told her shocked. "Ohh phew!" Cat said disappointed. "But why don't you make her some above the others?" Trina asked while Jade was smiling. They both seemed very amused. "Trina!" I exclaimed "Yay! Please Tori, pleasy!" Cat gave me her puppy eyes. Dang it. No one can resist cat's puppy eyes, that's impossible. She's just way too cute. "Ugh, alright. If you promise it won't hurt!" "Yaaay, thatnk you Tori. I promise!" She squealed with a huge Cat-like smile in her face. "You can use my scissors" Jade offered. "JADE!" She looked at me innocently. "Oh, no thanks, I have special needles for making piercing holes" Cat refused nicely. She went to her bag and pulled out three wigs and a small pink case. "Uhm, Cat… Why the wigs?" Trina asked her. "Ohh, I don't know, my brother put them there" She explained smiling. Jade got up and put on a brown wavy wig. "Look, I'm Tori Vega. I love posting random Slap- Updates, no one cares about!" She said in her usual 'Tori Vega' voice. "I don't talk like that!" Seriously, I really do not talk like that. No one does. Jade glared at me and Cat put a needle out of her case. "Okay, Tori. Don't move." And than it hurt. Like A LOT! I jumped up and touched my ear. My hand was all bloody. "Tori! I told you to sit down!" "Yes! But you also told me, it won't hurt! But it hurts a lot! And everything is bloody!" I looked at my hand again. All the blood…I felt like I had to throw up. I quickly ran into the bathroom.

* * *

**So, that's it. The song I used is 'Freddy my love' out of the musical Grease. I just changed all the Freddys to Robbie so it makes sense. Hehe Andre changed all the Jades into baby in Jade get's crushed! Just wanted to mention it. And the song in chapter 2 was Summer Nights. Also from Grease. Makes sense, right? Anyway, please review :) Ohhh and I have a question: What are your favourite songs from Grease and Victorious? Soo, now you can review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I didn't updated yesterday. I just finished the chapter. Oh my god. I have to leave in a few minutes o.O And this stupid guy keeps annoying me on facebook. Oh sorry, anyway, here's the new chapter! It involves two of my favourite songs from Grease! Yes TWO :D I own them as much as I own Victorious or Grease. ****_I don't._**

* * *

_Cat's POV:_

Oh no! I didn't mean to hurt her! I thought that it would be easy! I mean it's just a hole! And than it was all bloody! Phew I don't like blood. Except the colour. I like red! Like my hair! Hehe! I went over to Trina and Jade. "So what are we doing now?" I asked them. "I can't believe she had to throw up, just because of a little blood! I mean it's not that a big deal!" Jade said. And than she started singing:

Look at me, I'm Tori V.  
Lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed  
I can't; I'm Tori V.

Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day  
I was not brought up that way  
Won't come across,  
Even Rock Hudson lost  
His heart to Doris Day

I don't drink (no)  
Or swear (no)  
I don't rat my hair (eew)  
I get ill from one cigarette  
(cough, cough, cough)  
Keep your filthy paws  
Off my silky draws  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?

As for you Troy Donahue,  
I know what you wanna do  
You got your crust  
I'm no object of lust  
I'm just plain Tori V.

Elvis, Elvis, let me be!  
Keep that pelvis far from me!  
Just keep your cool  
Now your starting to drool  
Hey Fongool, I'm Tori V.!

Just when she finished Tori came in and asked: "Are you making fun of me, Jade?"

Who responded with: "Some people are so touchy." And took the wig off her head.

_Tori's POV: _

Wow. I just came back from the bathroom and the first thing I see is Jade making fun of me. Awesome. Notice the sarcasm. This week is just amazing. First I loose my friends to my sister. My guy friends always hang around each other. I just can't get over Andre. I mean, he's always been my best friend. But in the summer camp, I was sure, I loved him more. I mean I understand he's shocked, so am I but… We could have tried.

"Soo what are we doing now?" Cat interrupted the awkward silence "Uh yeah… Why don't we talk about… the new play that's coming up? I mean, don't you all agree I'd be amazing for the lead?" Trina was wondering. Jade stopped playing with the wig in her lap and looked at her. "No." She said. Trina looked disappointed. "Ohhh why don't we play truth or dare?" Cat asked us excitedly. "Sure" we all agreed. "Kay kay, who wants to start?" Nobody seemed to care. At least I didn't care. I was still thinking about Andre. "Mhh okay, I'll start." Even Cat seemed to notice that the night was ruined. "So uhm, Trina, truth or dare?" Cat smiled at her. But it didn't look like a Cat-like smile. Trina answered "dare". Now Cat was smiling her smile. "Hehe I've got an idea! I dare you to walking down the street, singing 'Make it Shine' while wearing a dinosaur costume." She giggled to herself. "Uhm… okay… where do I get the costume?" Trina asked her. Cat looked like she seemed to realize something. "I don't know. Why don't we play something else? Like hide and seek?!" She seemed exited again. "God, no!" Jade first words since like five minutes. "Hey, why don't we just go to bed? I mean, we won't have any fun tonight anyway, so why do we try?" I asked them. "Yeah, thanks to you, Vega!" Guess three times who said that. Right, Jade, Jade, Jade. Of course. "It's not my fault, you where the one who made fun of me!" I fought back. "Yes, because you're stupid!" Oh Jade, sometimes you act like a four years old. "I am not stupid! And even if I'd be, that would not give you the right to-""Guys!" Trina interrupted us. Cat was sitting on the ground with huge eyes and seemed to be about to cry. "I think we really should just go to bed." Trina continued. Thirty minutes later, we all lied down in our sheets and tried to sleep.

_The next day _

_ Andre's POV:_

I woke up early. I was dreaming about _her_. _Again. _She's almost all I think about lately. Well, the other thing is the car race, where you have to build groups and renew an old car, so you can win the race. Beck, Robbie, Sinjin and I are one group. And we really have to win against those North Ridge guys. Because they're mean. Anyway, my group and I wanted to meet at 9 am. Now it's 7. Wow, two hours of waiting. We want to meet at the junk yard. I guess, I'll just spend the time writing a new song. _Again._

_ Two hours later_

_ Beck's POV:_

Andre, Sinjin, Robbie and I met at the junk yard. Jade told me, we could find things for our car and an old car here. Her dad's boss owns this place. So I told 'the gang' and they thought, that's kinda handy, so here we are. "Hey, what's up?" Andre greeted me. "Nothing much." I answered. "So, wanna start searching?" Robbie asked excitedly. "Sure, I'd love to" Sinjin answered in a creepy voice. I really don't know, what's wrong with him. But on the other hand, I have a lot of weird friends, don't I?

_One hour later_

_ Robbie's POV: _

YES! We finally finished! That was a lot of work. But we have the perfect objects for our car. It's a VW. Or a Golf… Ugh, it's white, okay! Don't judge me, I have other talents! Anyway, we went into a kind of garage, which was next to the junk yard. "So guys, time to get the car ready!" Andre said. "We could name it." Sinjin suggested. "We first looked at him weirdly. But after we changed some looks, the idea didn't sound bad at all. "Okay, what should we name her?" Beck asked. Andre looked at us. Then he started singing:

Why, this car is automatic . It's systematic, it's hydromatic . Why, it's greased lightning

(Grease lightning)

We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah

(Beck: Keep talking, whoa, keep talking)

Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

(Beck: I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money)

With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door

You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning

(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

We'll get some purple fringe taillights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah

A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah

With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon

Grease lightning (Go, go, go)

Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)

Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning

Lightning, lightning, lightning

Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning

"Common, guys, let's get to work!" Andre said, as he jumped off the car. "Yeah!" We all agreed. After a few minutes I said to him: "That's a really cool song, Andre, you know." "Yeah, thanks, buddy. I wrote it this morning. I woke up early." "Why's that?" Beck was wondering. "Ya know. I had… to think. 'Bout some stuff." "Ahhh and with stuff you mean _Tori_." Beck gave him a knowing look. "Maybe…" Andre mumbled. "Aww common tell 'bout it man!" Beck seemed to enjoy the situation. "I think you're spending to much time with Jade" Andre looked kinda wonky. "Oh. And why's that?" Andre's right. Beck looked almost scary. "Uhm, just forget it, okay. I don't want to fight with you about this okay?" Andre tried to end the conversation. Beck looked at him a last time and said: "Okay. Let's just forget it." And we continued our work on 'Greased Lightning'.

* * *

**Woohoo! That's it! Kay so please review! I love those songs. There was a time, I always sung 'Greased Lightning' at school. To annoy my friends :D And I always lisent to 'Look at ma, I'm Sandra Dee' . I changed the Sandra Dee to Tori V. **

**You know, for reasons. Anyway, gtg please review, Byeee :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? THis is the 7th chapter! Woohoo! Thak you for reviewing and reading and following :D This cahpter includes on of the most beautiful songs 5eva! :D It's named 'Hopelessly Davoted To You' And it's from the musical 'Grease'. Which I own. ****_Not._**** But I own Vicotious. I really do. That's why I'm writing fanfiction. Okay, for those who didn't get it. I own nothing. Not Victorious and neither Grease. But I own the laptop, where I'm writing this.**

* * *

_Monday morning: _

_Tori's POV:_

I made a plan last night. I'm going to find some new friends and try to get over Andre. I want to join the cheerleaders. But first I have to practice, so I can join them. And that's what I'm doing right now. I'm learning to cheerlead on the sports field. OH MY GOD! There's Andre! "Hey Tori" He greeted me. Maybe he still likes me and our friendship isn't ruined! "Hi Andre" I smiled at him. "So... whatcha doing?" "Uh… I wanted to join the cheerleaders so, I trained." "Oh, that's pretty cool, so I was wondering if…"" Hey guys." Ugh, Jade. Why now?! "Jade. I told you not to talk to them!" Beck was running to us. Great. Now I guess, I'll never know what Andre was wondering. "So, Tori what are the Pompons for?" Jade gave me a fake smile. She just wanted me to get in trouble. If I wouldn't try to be friends with her, I'D hate her. Wow. That just didn't make sense at all. "Uhm…I wanted to train for cheerleading." "Oh. I didn't know you're cheerleading" Shut up Jade. "I- I want to join them." "And why?" She thinks that funny. I can see that on her face. "Because I want to find new friends since you guys seem to dislike me all lately!" I screamed at her. Ugh. Sometimes I just want to punch that girl in the face. But she kinda scares me, so I don't but still. I ran away and already regretted what I said. Ugh. I hate everything!

_The next day_

_Trina's POV: _

I went into Nozu, where Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Tori, Robbie, Sinjin and I wanted to meet. Tori was sitting with this guy, I couldn't recognized and smiled at him, while he was talking. Beck and Jade made out next to the door. I swear, they'll end up swallowing each other. Robbie, Andre, Cat and Sinjin where talking. At least Robbie and Sinjin seem to talk to each other. Cat smiled and giggled to herself and Andre's gaze always turned to Tori and her boy. He seemed mad. I joined them. "Hey guys!" "Hey Trina." They answered all in their own way. "So what's up?" "Oh, we were just talking about the video about the dancing competition, we saw on TheSlap." "Oh yeah, that's so cool! I will totally be there!" "Me too!" Cat chirped in. Beck and Jade joined us. "Oh, you guys are ready to talk to us?" Andre asked them jokily. Jade glared at him and Beck smirked. "So, what are you talking about?" He asked us. "The dancing competition." Jade groaned, "Of course, what else? It seems to be the only thing everybody is talking about lately. What's so special about it?" "Uh, it's on national television, duh!" I told her. "So?" She asked. I can't believe it. Wait, probably she just can't dance and doesn't want to embarrass herself in public. I smiled at the thought. I just wanted to tell her what I think, when Jade started talking again. "Yo, Andre," "hm?" "Why are you always looking over to Tori?" She smirked evily. "Uhm, no reason…" He started. "Oh come on, we all now, that you have a crush on her. The cute, nice Tori with the perfect cheekbones, who would never do something bad or wrong." She looked at him innocently. Sometimes I think Jade's the meanest person I've ever met. Well, she probably is. But she can be nice thought. If she wants to. Or she's being nice by accident. "Stop it Jade!" Beck told her. "Don't tell me what to do!" Oh god, they're going to start one of their daily arguments. Perfect.

_Friday evening_

_Tori's POV:_

I was getting ready for the dancing competition. "Tori! Hurry up!" Trina screamed from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. Sometimes she's so annoying.

"Finally" Trina said, as I came down the stairs. "Now come on! I don't wasn't to be late for _national television_!" She sung the last part. Off key, of course. So we both went into the car.

_At Hollywood Arts_

_Jade's POV_

"I hate you." I told Beck. "Love you too, babe." He smiled at me. "Why did you have to drag me to this stupid dancing thing?" I groaned. "Because it's fun." He said simply. "But I hate it!" "No, you don't" Beck smirked at me. I just glared at him and continued looking at my drink. "Hello guys." I looked up. Sinjin stood there with a girl. Surprisingly, she was pretty. More than pretty actually. She's from Northridge, every bet. "Hey, Sinj." Beck greeted him. "Who's that?" He asked. I glared at him and he gave me his 'no reason to get jealous, I'm just curious' look. "That's my date for tonight. Her name's Keeko." Somehow, this name sounds familiar. "Heeeey guuuys!" Cat came to us with Robbie on her hand and Andre on her other side. "Hey Cat," we answered not as hyperactive as she did. "That's so exiting! I'm so exited! Yaay!" She bounced up and down, as Robbie tried to calm her. "Oh Keeko, why are you here?" Andre seemed nervous as he looked at Keeko. Oh right, Keeko! Now I remember: She's the girl Andre wanted to go out with, when Trina got injured at Tori's play! Keeko seemed as she waned to answer, when Sikowitz took the microphone and said: "Test, test, one, two, three" Cat clapped. "He said three" She explained, whe we looked at her. I rolled my eyes. "four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, elev-" "It's working" I interrupted him. "Thank you, _Jade_." He said. I gave him a fake smirk. "So, the dancing competition starts now. So everybody better gets a partner!" And then the door flew open and Tori and Trina came in, panting. "The car broke, so we had to walk to school," Trina explained into the silence. "Well, it starts **now**!" Sikowitz said again. And beck took my hand to lead me to the dance floor.

_Tori's POV: _

Everybody started dancing. Cat with Robbie, Beck with Jade, Trina with some guy, I didn't know, Andre with a girl… A _pretty _girl. I don't like her. Or maybe I just don't like the fact, that he's dancing with her. I mean okay, I went out with this guy a few days ago, but that was just to make him jealous! But maybe he doesn't have any feelings for me. Then I saw Sinjin, who was standing there all alone and sad. "Hey Sinjin, what's wrong?" I asked, as I walked towards him. "Andre took my Keeko." He mumbled. Keeko. That's Keeko? And she went here with Sinjin and is dancing with Andre? But I thought they are over! "Oh, I'm so sorry," I told Sinjin. "Yeah… Do _you _wanna dance with me?" He asked. "No, ew." I answered and quickly went out of the school. I was hurt. _Really hurt. _Somehow I got home. I can't remember how, but it happened. Then I remembered how Andre told us, when we were sitting in the too hot RV how his grandma told him singing a song would make everything better. So I started singing:

Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know  
There's just no getting over you

I know, I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see? There's nothing left for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying, "Fool, forget him"  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

Now I was sitting at our swimming pool, looking into the water. I could swear, I saw Andres face in it. I sighed, when I got a text massage. I clicked _open_. **Where are you? Andre and Keeko won, they went home together. Sorry sis :(. **I felt tears forming in my eyes. I quickly went up to my bedroom.

* * *

**Soo, that's it, I hope you liked it :) Ooh, two 'its' in one sentence! Oh, that remindes me: I wanted to tell you guys about the word I made up: It's called knoost. If you want to know more about it just read my post on tumblr. Where I explained it. It can change your whole life. Here's the link: And just to anwser your question: ****_Yes, I'm weird. _****Byee :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating! Please don't hate me :( But see, it was my dad's birthday, I had to write an English test. Had to do homewok and so on... So I didn't really had that much time. And when I had time, I was too lazy to continue the story... Hey, I'm just honest! **

**But still, so sorry... So... Just read, and try to forgive me :)**

**I always forget how cool thesong in this chapter is... It's really good. It's called Beauty School Drop. **

**Disclaimer: I owned Victorious, but then I got eaten by a llama and Dan Schneider stole it. The same happend with Grease. **

**Ugh. Of course not. I wouldn't write fanfiction, if I would, right? **

* * *

_Friday night_

_Andre's POV:_

"Hey, you!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around "M-me?" I asked. "Yes, what are you think you're doing?" I stared at the guy. He was tall, had short brown hair, dark eyes and looked like one of those popular football players. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "

"Oh, come on, you know _exactly _what I am talking about!" He seemed really angry now. I'm scared! "No, I'm sorry, I don't" I answered him politely.

"I'm talking about, that you're trying to steal _my girlfriend_!" His what? Wait. He's probably talking about Keeko. Yeah, sure, who else. She just went to the bathroom when the boy came in. So wait, she's playing with me. Why? I mean… I don't… God, I'm confused. "Look, man. I didn't know, she has a boyfriend and I wasn't really flirting with her or something… See, we were dating for a short time, and I was just happy to see her again, ya know?"

"Leave."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I won't hurt you. _This time_. But _stay away from her_!"

I nodded and quickly left the restaurant.

_Beck's POV:_

"Ugh, who is this?" Jade groaned, when someone knocked on the door of my RV. She hates getting interrupted. I'm not a huge fan of it either. And if you ask: No, we were just making out. "I don't know." I answered her. "Let's just ignore it." She smiled and kissed me again. "Let me in, pleasy?" A voice came from behind the door. "No!" Jade answered. "Please Jade, I need to talk to you." Cat sounded so sad. Jade sighed and got up, to open the door.

"Than you Jadey" Cat gave her a weak smile. "How did you know I'm here?" Jade asked her. "Oh, you guys left together and you told me once, you're having sleepovers, so I thought you're here." Wow. That's pretty smart… Ya know, for Cat. "Sleepovers?" I teased Jade. What a cute way to describe it. She glared at me, of course. "Whatever. So what's wrong Cat?"

"My dad said, I'm not allowed to go to the cosmetic school, I wanted to go." Cat started crying.

"Uhm… I'm sorry… But look, you want to be a singer anyway right, that's why you're on Hollywood Arts… right?" Jade tried to cheer her up, unsure what to say.

It knocked again. "I'll open it!" I told the two girls sitting on my bed. Somehow I ended up standing in front of them and Jade awkwardly petting Cat's shoulder. It didn't seem to help, thought, she was still crying.

Anyway, as I opened the door, Robbie stand in front of me. "Uh. Hi, Rob." I greeted him. Well, looks like this will be a long night. It would have been anyway, but y'know… _different_.

"Hey ,Beck." He smiled at me. "Can I come in?"

"Sure?" It was more like a question, not an answer.

"Hey, girls!" Robbie greeted the two girls on the bed. Jade seemed to be confused.

Cat looked up and slightly smiled at Robbie. "Hi, Robbie. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You just ran away, while the competition, so I followed you." He smiled at her.

"Awww Robbie, that's so cute" Cat gave a small giggle. Jade rolled her eyes and I smirked.

Cat went over two hug him. They stand there for like two minutes in each other's embraces, when Jade spoke up: "So, can you like now?" They looked up. "No," Cat said, "you have to cheer me up!"

"Why me? Your boyfriend's here now, he can do that!" Jade complained.

"No, he's Robbie!" Cat answered, as if it was obvious. Robbie looked hurt.

"And I'm Jade, I'm even worse at cheering people up, and you know that!" Jade started yelling at her.

Cat's eyes went bigger and started watering again.

"I can cheer you up." Robbie said.

"How?" Cat looked at him sceptically.

"Just sit down, cutie." He said and started singing, as she sat down on my bed next to Jade. I had my arm around her. Jade, not Cat. And she put her head on my shoulder.

Your story sad to tell,  
A teenage ne'er do well,  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!  
Your future's so unclear now,  
What's left of your career now?  
Can't even get a trade in on your smile!

Jade: (La lalala lalala lalala...)

Beauty school dropout,  
No graduation day for you.  
Beauty school dropout,  
Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!  
Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean  
your clothes up,  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose  
up!

Baby get moving (Baby get movin),  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive?  
What are you proving (What are you provin)?  
You've got the dream but not the drive.

If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool.  
Turn in your teasin comb and go back to high school!

Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),  
Hanging around the corner store.  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),  
It's about time you knew the score.

Well they couldn't teach you anything,  
You think you're such a looker,  
But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!

Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it),  
You're not cut out to hold a job.  
Better forget it (Forget it),  
Who wants their hair done by a slob?

Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the  
world is cruel.  
Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!

Baby don't blow it,  
Don't put my good advice to shame.  
Baby you know it,  
Even Dear Abby'd say the same!

Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta  
fly!  
Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!

Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)  
Go back to high school

Cat clapped happily. "Aww, Robbie! That song's so cute, thank you!" She hugged him again.

"But I never dropped high school." She said than seriously.

"Yeah, but I don't know, what you're sad about, so I just sung the first song, I've written that popped into my head."

Cat started laughing. "Hahahaha, oh Robbie, that's so funny!"

"Yeah, uhm, thanks, I guess. But that wasn't really a joke, so.."

Cat interrupted him by kissing him.

"What a twist." Jade said sarcastically. I just smiled at her.

"So. Will you tell me, what's wrong now?" Robbie asked.

"Maybe… But it's a secret, so psht!" Cat giggled again. "Only Jade knows it. Okay, and Beck, because, she can't keep secrets from him."  
"Of course I can!" Jade protested.

"Nope." I smirked at her and she glared at me.

"Why are you telling Jade things and not me, I'm your boyfriend!" Robbie complained.

"Yes, but Jade's my best friend. My BFF!" She giggled again, Jade groaned.

"It's kind of a girls thing. We're telling each other everything! Right Jade?"  
"…Uhm, yeah, sure… Whatever. Now leave."

"Kaykay, bye guys! Have fun!" She said, winking at us. Sometimes I feel, like she isn't that innocent, as everybody thinks.

The door of the RV closed as I said: "So, you're telling every little secret to your cute little BFF Kitty Cat and you hot, cool boyfriend with the perfect hair?"

Jade punched me in the arm and glared at me.

"Go make me coffee." She stated.

I kissed her cheek and got up. Let's hope no one wants to visit us this night.

* * *

**Soo, that's it! Sorry, it didn't have Tandre in it... :( But Cabbie, Bade and Cade friendship! **

**Oh yeah, what do you guys think of Three Girls And A Moose? I didn't really liked it. I mean, of course, it was good... But also ****_really_**** annoying. I actually felt bad for Beck. Even if I kinda hate him right now. Surprisingly, as a Bade shipper, I kind of liked the kiss between Moose and Jade. But I'm really not a huge fan of this epi. Opposite Date was ****_waaay_**** better. But as I said, that's just my opinion, and you probably don't care. The next epi is the thing with the cell phones and then FINALLY Tori Saves Beck And Jade. There probably will be the Jandre kiss in. If: aicnaYOnvd OH MY FU... FREAKING GOD! JANDRE AND BAD IN ONE EPISODE! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! *-* **

**Uhm, sorry... thanks for reading.. Review! You can also tell me something stupid about you and your life, I don't care! I'll read it and PM you. ...Wow. That sounds SO desperate. Anyway, thanks for reading, BYEEE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? NO! It's just a new chapter ao my story. That means, it's not ****_that _****shocking. But if you like the story, it's not bad. So thaknks... Yes, this wasn't supposed to make sense. **

**This chapter includes a song. It's named 'Sandy'. I'll give you visual dounut if you find out, what I changed. Here's the dounut: ( o ) Hehe, see so better guess right! :D**

**Can you believe, that it took me over 5 minutes to come up with the word visual? And only through reading it...**

**This chapter only includes Tandre. Just sayin'**

**Disclaimer: I want to come up with something funny, like ****_I owned Victorious and Grease, but then a clown fell on me, because it's parchute didn't open and then Dan Schneider came and stole it from me. Well not Grease, but Victorious. _****But I'm not funny. So I'll just say:****_ I don't own Victorious or Grease. _**

* * *

_Tori's POV:_

"Hey, Tori, wait a sec!" I heard someone running after me. After the voice it must be Andre. But maybe I'm just hoping so.

I turned around. Andre was actually heading towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I wasn't sure, whether to be nice to him or not. On the one side, her really hurt me, on the other side I love him... Wait, what? NO! I didn't meant to say that!

"I wanted to apologize. Trina told me, you were pretty upset, when you saw me dancing with Keeko, but I don't like her. I wanted to dance with you, not with her, but she just took my hand as the contest started and you were late so…"

"It's okay, maybe I overreacted a little…" I smiled at him.

He returned the smile.

"It's okay, I think I'd have reacted the same way so… yeah."

We looked at each other for a minute or something. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Uhm… do you want to go out on Friday? Like, you know… a date?"

OH MY GOD! Did he just really asked me to go out with him?! "YES!" I screamed.

God, no!" I mean, yes, that sounds great" I gave him a smile.

He laughed. Why is he laughing?! God, I'm acting like him when he had a crush on Jade! All wonky!

"Well then, it's a date, bye Tori!"

"Bye…" I said as he walked away. I looked after him and sighed. Finally, my luck is back.

_Friday evening:_

_Tori's POV:_

Someone was knocking on my door. I opened it. Andre was standing outside.

"Hey Andre." I greeted him.

"Hey Tori."

"Soo, what did you planed for tonight?" I asked

"It's a surprise. Come with me."

I followed him into a car. It wasn't his car. It was old, but looked like someone had just repainted it.

"Who's car is this?" I asked him curiously.

"It's the car Robbie, Beck, Sinjin and I are using for the old-timer car race." He told me.

Ohh yeah, he told me about it. "That's cool." I answered.

He opened the car door for me and gestured me to sit in.

Then he went around the car and sat in front of the steering wheel.

_About 20 minutes later_

"And… here we are!" Andre said, as he parked the car. I looked up and saw a huge screen in front of me.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Drive-in theatre." He answered proudly. "It's only here once a year for a few days."

I smiled at him.

_10 minutes later_

"Hahahaha, that's hilarious!" I almost cried because of laughing. This movie was awesome!

"I know, right?" Andre asked, also laughing.

I nodded. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… I just… I bought you something."

"But Andre that wasn't necessary, I …"

He put his hand on my mouth. "Don't talk baby." He said jokingly. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and felt him putting something into my hand.

"You can open now."

I opened my eyes and looked into my hand. There was a ring in it.

"Oh my god, Andre, it's gorgeous!" I was speechless. That was such a beautiful ring.

"Thank you." I said politely, while smiling at him.

"You're welcome." He said.

Then our faces came nearer… and nearer… and then we kissed…

After like 3 minutes of making out, I tried to pull away. _Tried._ Andre seemed like he didn't want me to.

"Andre…" I said.

"Not now, baby.."

Then, somehow, I bite his lip.

"Oow!" Andre screamed. "Why the heck did you do that?!"

He seemed shocked.

But so was I. I thought, he wanted me back, because he loves me. But it seems like he just wanted one thing.

I just stared at him. Then I took of his ring, put it into his hand and left… while I tried not to cry.

I guess I'll walk home… I really want to be alone.

But wait, I don't really know, where I am… I guess I'll call Trina… She knows stuff like that.

I sat down on the corner of the street, when the first tears started falling.

_Andre's POV:_

God, what have I done? Everything was so perfect, until we started kissing.

Wait, did she thought, I wanted more then that?

In a car?

No thanks.

Looks like I have to tell her, that this all is just a big misunderstanding.

I left the car.

I felt so bad.

'Everything will turn out better, through a song' the words of my crazy grandmother repeated through my head.

Okay… It's kinda true… What do I have to loose?

"This song is for you, Tori." I said silently, to myself.

Stranded at the drive in, branded a fool,  
what will they say  
Monday at school?  
Tori, can't you see, I'm in misery  
We made a start, now we're apart,  
there's nothin' left for me  
Love has flown all alone,  
I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me, oh  
Tori.

Oh Tori, maybe someday, when high school is done  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
In heaven forever and ever we will be,  
oh please say you'll stay, oh  
Tori.

Tori my darlin', you hurt me real bad,  
you know it's true  
But baby, you gotta believe me when I say,  
I'm helpless without you  
Love has flown all alone, I sit, I wonder why-y-y oh why you  
left me, oh Tori

Tori,  
Tori, why-y-y-y,  
oh Tori.

* * *

**Soo, that's it! I hope you liked it :) I think, there will be one more chapter... maybe two :(**

**But thank you SO MUCH for reading/reviewing/following/favouring this story :) You're awesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm sorry. I really am. Buit see, I didn't know how to write. Yes, HOW! Because, see: I have this thing where is written what i have to write. And I just didn't know how to do that! It's also a different language and... I should stop. I know, that doesn't make it better, but I was just out of ideas! I just want to tell you, that I'm really sorry, and hope you forgive me. Wow, that sounds like I'd ust left you and wanted you back :D Anyway, another reason, why I couldn't update, is that I kinda started watchin Pretty Little Liars on this one website (I'm at episode 12, season 1 :D) and just couldn't stop. But here's the next chapter. It has an awesome song in it, which I love. Also Bade. And a little Cabbie. No Tandre though :( But I hope you don't hate it (as much as I do). Okay you can start reading now. **

**Disclaimer: NO!**

* * *

_Saturday evening_

_Cat's POV : _

Yaay ! I'm so exited, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, Trina and Sinjin are all hanging out at my place tonight! That's so cool! My brother isn't home today… He's in this special hospital, because he ate my hair dye. He has to stay there, because the doctor said, the colour isn't good for your tummy. But it looks tasty! So it's not that weird, that he tried to eat it.

Oh my god, someone's knocking at my door!

"Hey Cat!" Ohh yay, Tori and Trina!

"Hi, hi! Come in!" I told them. This night will be so awesome!

"Let's go upstairs. 'Cause that's where my room is!" I giggled. That's so true!

We entered my room. I love it, it's so pink! I love pink. It's such a cute and happy colour!

It knocked again.

"Sit down, I'm going to open the door!" I said to Tori and Trina.

They nodded and I ran downstairs.

"Heey,, cutie." Robbie said as I opened the door.

"Hi Robbie!" He gave me a quick peck on the lips. I giggled. He's so cute and funny! I don't care if people say, he's awkward. They don't know him. Robbie is such a sweetheart!

"Am I the first?" He asked.

"Oh no, Tori and Trina are already upstairs!"

"Oh. Okay"

It knocked again. Andre and Sinjin were standing in front the door.

"Hey guys." Robbie and I greeted them.

"Hey, what's up?" Andre said.

"So. Only Beck and Jade are missing." Robbie told us.

"Big surprise there." Andre said. But it's really not that surprising, Beck and Jade are almost always the last. I wonder why. When Jade is visiting me alone, she's never late! Maybe Beck needs more time to do his hair. I love Beck's hair, it's so fluffy! But don't tell Jade, I don't want her to be mad at me.

"Hey guys." Beck came in. He was almost dragging Jade into the house.

"Hehe, hey guys!" I said happily! Yay, now everyone is here, the Party can begin! That's so exiting!

Tori and Trina came down the stairs. Why people are always saying Tori and Trina not Trina and Tori? It's like Drake and Josh. Drake's always first! Or Beck and Jade? See! I think I should point that out sometime.

"So.. It looks like we're doing the party here?" Trina asked. Uuh Yay party! …Wait, but my parents said, I'm not allowed to throw a party. Phooy! They're at the hospital with my brother.

"So, Cat, did you plan anything we can do?" Tori asked me.

Uh oh. I didn't plan anything! I have to come up with something! Oooh I know!

"We can play Truth or Dare!" I suggested. I love that game, it's so funny and you get to know your friends even better!

They all agreed. Except Jade. She seems kinda sad. I don't know why. Ooh, I'll ask her in the game! Yay, that's a good plan.

I giggled "Kay, who wants to start?" I asked.

I looked around. Trina and Tori were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. But it's not on. See, I said Trina and Tori, not Tori and Trina. Hehe.

Jade, Andre and beck were sitting on the other one. Beck had his arm around Jade and her head was leaning on his shoulder. I looked so cute! I'm not going to tell them, though. Jade would get angry with me, and I don't want that.

Robbie, Sinjin and I were sitting on the ground. I love sitting on the ground. It reminds me of this one time, when my brother and I were playing this game: Who can sit longer on the ground. I sat there for almost an hour, but then I had to pee. I still won. Because my brother wanted to climb on the lamp after five minutes.

"I want to start" Sinjin said.

"Kaykay." I wonder whom he is going to ask!

_5 minutes later _**(AN: I'm SORRY! But the reason for this is in the first AN thingy)**

_Beck's POV: _

"Jadey, truth or dare?" Cat asked.

"Truth, I'm too lazy to get up." Jade answered.

"Yay, tell me what's wrong with you today." Smart step, Cat. Jade has acted weird the whole day and she just doesn't want to tell what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." I could tell she was lying. Everybody could. We exchanged some looks.

"Jade, you can trust us" Tori tried to make her speak.

Jade just glared at her.

"Please, babe, just tell us what's wrong, we'll try to help you!" I told her.

She looked at me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I might… I might…"

"You what, c'mon Jade, it can't be that hard!" Andre seemed to loose his calm.

"I might be pregnant." WHAT! But why? How? Oh god, no! I'm not ready for this!

Jade looked at the ground.

Tori started talking: "Uhm. So, we are here for you?" It sounded more like a question.

Which wasn't very helpful.

Then Jade suddenly jumped up and ran out of the house.

"Jade wait!" I finally had my voice back.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

_Jade's POV:_

I ran out of the house.

Why did I tell them, I don't even know for sure!

"Ugh, dang it!" I screamed.

I hate everything.

Now even my so called 'friends' think I'm a slut.

Beck probably hates me now.

I know, he doesn't really has a reason to, since it's half of his fault, but I don't know.

Man, my thoughts are almost turning Cat-like. All confusing, and stuff.

I sat in front of Cat's house.

God, what if someone of them tells someone else? And then the whole school knows?

Don't get me wrong, I don't care, what people think about me, but I don't want them to see me as a kind of slut, who's to stupid, to use protection!

But it's probably to late anyway.

For some reason, don't ask, I started singing:

There are worse things I could do,  
Than go with a boy or two.  
Even though the neighbourhood thinks I'm trashy,  
And no good,  
I suppose it could be true,  
But there are worse things I could do.

I could flirt with all the guys,  
Smile at them and bat my eyes.  
Press against them when we dance,  
Make them think they stand a chance,  
Then refuse to see it through.  
That's a thing I'd never do.

I could stay home every night,  
Wait around for Mr. Right.  
Take cold showers every day,  
And throw my life away,  
On a dream that won't come true.

I could hurt someone like me,  
Out of spite or jealousy.  
I dont steal and I dont lie,  
But I can feel and I can cry.  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.  
But to cry in front of you,  
That's the worse thing I could do.

I turned around and saw Beck standing at the window, looking at me. I quickly ran away.

* * *

**Uuuh dramatic ending! Well, kinda. But seriously now. One more chapter. Maybe two, I'm not sure. I hope I'll update soon. And just to give you a reason to hate me: I don't have school next week. It's vacation. Muhahaha and you have to go to school! Hehe, I'm evil! :D Anyway. Oh now I have the reason, why i didn't update: I wanted to give you guys more time for learning, doing homework and stuff like this. Hehe, I didn't do my English homework once this week and then I had to write off a ****_whole freaking page of my English book. _****That was so unnessasary! But fun :D I did it 11pm ... Oh you probably didn't care sorry. **

**But thanks for reading, you're awesome (even if I prbably don't know you) Byee :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you know that I'm really sorry. Song in this chapter: Sandra Dee Reprise or Goodbye to Sandra Dee. I'm not sure, how it's called.**

**Disclaimer: Llama.**

* * *

_Sunday morning:_

_Tori's POV:_

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a carpet. Yup, I was sleeping on the ground and couldn't move, because my back and neck hurt from the hard ground. Dang it.

Somehow, I managed to get up and look around. Cat, who was sitting on the ground, was already awake and playing with Robbie's hair. She was smiling. They are so happy together, I'm glad they started dating.

Beck was lying on the sofa. His hair was all messed up and one arm was hanging down.

I looked at Andre. He looked cute, while he was snuggling with his blanked. I realized I starred at him and quickly looked away.

Sinjin was laying on the ground and it looked really uncomfortable.

Then there was Trina on the other Sofa turning her back to us.

Jade wasn't there. Of course she isn't, I mean she got all upset and didn't answered any of our calls. After we tried for like an hour Beck said she probably just needs some time and he'll go there tomorrow. So today.

Cat looked up. She saw that I'm awake said: "Hey, good morning Tori" and came up to me to hug me. I hugged her back.

"So what do you think we're doing today?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be fun!" She clapped her hands.

A few minutes later, everybody was awake, because once Cat found someone to talk no one is able to sleep.

"Can someone make breakfast now? I'm hungry!" Trina complained.

"I'll go." Robbie told us and got up.

"Oh, yay, me too!" Cat said excited.

"I'll do fix my hair." Beck mumbled and got up. Or tried, because somehow he ended up falling on the ground.

We all started laughing. Seriously, that was just hilarious: Beck's hair, all messed up and then falling on the ground like that? Epic!

_2 hours later:_

We were all standing on the racetrack, where the race was supposed to start in 20 minutes.

Well accept Jade. Beck was supposed to drive the car, but he seemed more and more nervous. Yes, Beck Oliver was _nervous_! We're all surprised, believe me.

He's calling Jade every 3 minutes but she's still not picking up.

The 'enemies' are already here too. And Keeko. Who is the _girlfriend_ of the leader of this Northridge gang. I'm not kidding, true chiz.

"I'll go a little away… from all this hurly-burly…" I told Cat.

She only nodded and continued talking to Robbie about her future unicorn.

Oh, Cat…

Only ten more minutes until the race.

I looked at my friends from a little distance.

Andre was massaging Beck's shoulders who looked even more nervous now. Honestly I don't think, he's so nervous about this whole car racing thing, but more about what happened yesterday… you know… _Jade_. He was checking his phone every few seconds now.

Cat and Robbie were still talking about there fantasies, Trina was painting her nails. Yes, she had nail polish with her. She's Trina, what did you expected?

And Sinjin was sitting on the ground screaming at the insects on it.

5 minutes left.

I was thinking about what happened between me and Andre. So the same thing I did the last five minutes.

I was looking at my friends again, who were still doing the same… Well except Trina, she was blowing her nails now.

Just then Beck jumped up and took his phone to his ear.

I tried to hear what he's saying.

"Jade?... Mhm… Okay… I'm coming. …No. You're more important. …Stay, I'm on my way! See you!"

"Was that Jade?" Andre asked.

"Yes, she has to talk to me." Beck answered.

"So… I guess, you'll go there now?"

"Sorry, man, but that's really important to me and…"  
"Nah, it's cool, I understand. I guess we'll just tell those Northridge dudes, they won and go home."

"No, why? You are going to drive and win."

"Me? No way, I have no chance."

"It's either you or Robbie, so…"  
"What's about Sinjin?"  
"I doubt he even has a drivers license."  
"Yeah, but I don't think I can win."

"Who cares? At least you didn't give up! Listen Andre, you're my best friend and I believe you can win this stupid race!"  
"Yeah, I can do that, thanks man, now run and go for your girl!"

They hugged. A mans hug of course. And then Beck ran away.

Andre was getting ready.

2 more minutes left.

I was still sitting on the ground, when the race started.

At first it looked like this Northridge guy would win, but after like 3 minutes Andre came closer to him.  
And then after 5 minutes he was in front of him we all cheered, until this Northridge ram Andre's car. He almost lost control and the enemy was in front of him again.

But a few seconds before the goal Andre overtook and won! We all cheered happily. And all my friends ran up to him to hug him.

And I made a decision.

I wanted Andre back.

And there was only on way.

I started singing in my mind:

"Look at me,  
There has to be,  
Something more than what they see,  
Wholesome and pure,  
Oh so scared and unsure  
A poor man's  
Tori V."

Just then Cat ran up to me

Cat: "Andre won! Isn't that great?"  
Tori: "Yeah..."  
Cat: "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"  
Tori: "No, not really, Cat, but I think I know a way I could be. Could you help me?"  
Cat: "Of course!"  
Tori: "Can I come over to your place?"  
Cat: "Sure. C'mon!"

My song continued in my head:

"Tori, you must start anew,  
Don't you know what you must do,  
Hold your head high,  
Take a deep breath and sigh,  
Goodbye to Tori V."

Cat and I ran over to the others and I congratulated Andre for his win.

* * *

**One more chapter. Then it's done. Thank you for everything. I mean it. **

**PS: This one song keeps repeating in my head, it's so cute. If you love k-pop (and with that I mean not only Gangnam Style which is one of the best songs ever) you should totally check it out. But I doubt that anyone who's reading this loves k-pop, but if you do YAY! Listen to this song on youtube, it's creepy, but also cute. PONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. :{D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, it's been way too long, since I updated the last time, and I'm sorry. There are two songs in this chapter: You're the one that I want and We go together. I love them both. So please enjoy. This is the last chapter. Please read, the last AN, where I'll tell you, how much I love you for reading all this.**

**Disclaimer: I just had a pretzel , I hope you're jealous now. But I don't own Victorious, so I'm jealous at Dan Schneider. That's fair.**

* * *

_Sunday afternoon:_

_Andre's POV: _

I was ready to leave to Nozu, where I wanted to meet my friends to celebrate, when my phone rung. I looked at the caller ID, Robbie.

"Hey, man, what's up?" I asked when I picked up.

"Hey Andre, it's Robbie." He answered.

"I know, it's you, Robbie."

"Good. Uhm, I wanted to ask you, if you want to come to the new theme park, we wanted to celebrate there instead of Nozu."  
"Uh, of course I'm coming" I answered.

"Good, see you there. Bye, Andre."

"Bye." I clicked 'end call' and put my phone back into my pocket.

_15 minutes later_

I got out of my car and went over to Robbie and Sinjin, who were standing in front of the sign that said 'If you want to an earthshaking experience go this way'.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hi Andre." Robbie and Sinjin said and looked at me.

"Soo… where are the others?" I asked them.

"Not here." Sinjin answered creepily.

"I see that."

"They're probably coming later we're just going to wait for them." Robbie said. And we all stood there awkwardly, looking at the parking lot.

The next person who arrived was Trina. Yay. That was sarcasm by the way.

"Hey guys. Who of you wants to take my purse? It's really heavy!"

"I do." Sinjin said.

"Eew, no, I won't let you touch it! I had to pay 65 Dollar to buy it! Robbie, you'll take it." She said as she threw it into Robbie's arms. He tried to protest, but he's Robbie, so he didn't.

The purse was really either heavy or Robbie's just incredibly weak, because he nearly fell under it weight. Probably both though.

"Tori called me and said, we don't have to wait for her and Cat, they're coming later." Trina spoke up, ignoring Robbie's pain.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me. But I don't care anyway."

"Okay, so we only have to wait for Beck and Jade." Robbie stated.

"Are you sure, they're coming?" I asked.

"Yes, Beck called me and said that they'll come. Then I told them we're not going to Nozu but to this new theme park and then Jade started complaining, but Beck said they will come."  
"Oh…okay."

"Oh look, there they're coming!" Trina spoke up.

Beck and Jade were coming towards us while holding hands.

"So everything's cool between you?" I asked, after we said hello.

"Yeah, sure, everything's fine." Beck said.

"So, then we're going inside? Tori and Cat are coming later." Robbie questioned.

And we all went into the theme park.

"So, and what are we doing now?" Jade spoke up for the first time, since they arrived.

"Uh, we could walk around, I guess." I answered.

They all agreed, since we had nothing better to do.

After we walked around like 5 minutes in the surprisingly empty park, Robbie's phone rang.

"Ah, it's Cat," he informed us.

"Hey cutie… okay… See you, bye. They're coming. "  
"But how? Neither of them can drive." Jade asked.

"Good question… I don't know… Maybe her brother is driving them?" Robbie answered.

"Let's hope not." Jade said as she took Beck's hand to lead him to… I don't know… probably anywhere else.

"Cat told me, they want to meet us at the "Swag"."  
"The 'Swag'?" Jade asked and looked like this was the most stupid thing she's ever heard in her entire life.

"Yes, it stand's for 'Shake When All Give up'." Robbie explained.

"Oh my god, that doesn't even make sense." Jade groaned.

"I think it's a cool name…" Robbie tried to argue back, but Jade gave him one of her famous glares so he better shut up.

We went the rest of the way to the 'Swag' in silent.

When we arrived I asked them a question that was being in my head for a while now.

"Do you guys think, Tori and I should date?"  
They all looked at me.

"Depends" Beck finally answered, "do you _want_ to date her?"

"Of course I do, I'm just afraid, I'll lose her as a friend, if we break up, for some reason."  
"It's a risk you have to take, if you really want her, you have to. It was the same with me and Cat." Robbie said, and we all looked at him.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks guys, I guess you're right, if she comes I'll just ask her if she wants to-"

I turned around, when I heard whistling.

My moth dropped open, at what I saw.

Tori was standing there in _really_ short and tight clothes.

She looked freaking hot!

"Tori!" I said surprised, when my voice came back.

"Tell me about it, stud." She said.

Stud? That's weird. But whatever.

I heard Jade and Trina's chuckling behind me, Robbie, Sinjin and Beck were also staring at Tori. Cat stood proudly behind Tori, who was looking at me with a challenging look.

I finally came out of my freeze, when I heard a punch. Jade was hitting Beck for staring at Tori. He just smiled and hugged her.

I took off my jacket and started singing. Yes, in public.

Andre: I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

Tori: You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

Andre: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Both: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want want), o ,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Tori: If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

Andre: I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
Tori: I need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.  
Andre: I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
Tori: you better prove  
that my faith is justified.

Andre: Are you sure?  
Both: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

"Oh my god, yay, so you guys are together now?" Cat asked.

"I guess, if you want to" I asked Tori.

"Sure." She answered and I kissed her.

Everybody around us started cheering and Tori started laughing.

"Yaay, so everybody's happy now!" Cat cheered.

We looked over to Beck and Jade, who were deep in a make-out session.

Robbie and Cat were holding hands, I had my arm around Tori and Sinjin and Trina were each flirting with some random person.

"Hey, guys!" I interrupted Beck and Jade.

"Ugh, what?" Jade asked.

"I was just wondering, if you're pregnant now or not."  
"So you think I'm fat?!" She started yelling at me.

"No, no I only-"  
"She's not." Beck answered and started kissing Jade again.

"So, okay, then everybody is happy, I guess." I stated.

"Wait, but what after High school, we never see each other again?" Cat asked sadly.

"That won't happen." Tori said.

"And how do you know that?" Robbie asked.

"You wanna know?"

Some music started playing, "Oh, yay, another song!" Cat cheered and Beck and Jade interrupted they're make out session again.

Andre and Tori:  
We go together like  
Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a da  
ding-de dong  
Remembered forever as  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da  
yip-pi-ty boom de boom

Tori, Andre, Jade and Beck:

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wha oooh yeah!

All:  
We're one of a kind  
Like dip da-dip da-dip  
Doo-wop a doo-bee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
boog-e-dy  
Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop

We'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-waaa!

When we go out at night  
And stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be love

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y  
Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom  
Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

Guys:  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop

Girls:  
A wop bam boom

We're for each other like  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is  
Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be together  
wha oooh yeah!  
We'll always, be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together

And somehow we all ended up in a group hug.

**_The Ending._**

* * *

Yes, this is the part, where I tell you how much I love you for reading this. I'm serious, it probably doesn't sound like I am, but I am. I'll start from the beginning: I wanted to write this story since I've watched Grease for the first time. Which was in february, I think. A while ago. But I kinda was too stupid for fanfiction so I couldn't (please don't ask. Except, maybe on , where you can ask me anything :P And tumblr. but you know... forget it.). I'm so thankful for all reviews and follows and favourites and reading. It means a lot to me. It's like a dream came true. You know, not a dream dream, but a little dream I wanted to do, that's possible. Some other of my dreams aren't possible, like riding a unicorn. That's so sad.

Anyway, thank you for everything.

-Sasi. (You can call me that, if you want to. If you don't, don't.)

Special thanks to: (Yes, I'll do that like in the end of the movie. The part I hate the most.)

jazzy2297

iLoveBeckAndAvan

jjohnson612

superstar1030

. .mean

AriRedVelvetBow

Cabbiefan101

Desline3

thelovelykae

Thank you guys so much! I'll probably start talking to you now, if I haven't already, so be beware of that. :D  
I'm weird, if you didn't get that already through the ANs :D

Thanks to everybody who's reading this. Yes, even if you're a total loser, who's never eatan a pretzel. Please don't be offended, if you've never eaten one. And tell me if you didn't, then I'll feel very bad for you.

Always remember:

1. Food's good, so eat it! It doesn't matter, if you think I'm fat, because there are so many people who don't care about that at all.

2. Obama deserved to win.

3. Gay people are cool.

4. Don't do this number thingy, I'm doing right now, because people will think, you're totally weird.

5. This things have NOTHING to do with this story.

Okay, I think I should just stop there.

But it's so hard to say goodbye,

yesterdays gone, we gotta keep moving on,

I'm so thankfull for the moment,

so glad I got to know ya,

times that we had, I keep like a photograph...

Oh god, I'm sorry, I just thought, it was really fitting, to what I feel right now!

Who knows this song? I love it :D

And yes, I'm 14.

Okay, bye :)

PS: Can someone please tell Nickelodeon to fix it's shit?


End file.
